


為車而車3

by goldfish1028



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish1028/pseuds/goldfish1028





	為車而車3

*為開車而開車part  
*一個不負責任的文  
*今日是偶爾暴躁有點高冷但另我心疼的陸離  
*今日份的車車比較清水

"怎麼會是妳?"眼前的男人問妳，而妳也不曾想過竟然會是他，妳學生時期最愛的人，陸離。

陸離看見是妳時有點錯愕，甚至有些尷尬，他是來抓人的，卻沒想過居然是妳。

妳也沒想過居然會是他，妳是警方派到犯罪集團的臥底，聽說警局裡也有犯罪集團的臥底，所以妳的任務就是抓出臥底，一舉殲滅犯罪集團，妳心想，難道陸離就是犯罪集團潛藏在警方的臥底?

妳雙手環上他的肩，笑著說:「陸警官，好久不見。」  
陸離有些手足無措，可還是要裝出淡定的樣子，不行，他得在妳這兒套出話，不能讓妳看出破綻。

陸離雙手摟著妳的腰，用調戲的語氣說:「好久不見，越來越漂亮了。」妳的左手游移到他的胸前，解開他襯衫的鈕扣，靠在他肩頭說：「哪有嫂子漂亮，陸警官你出來嫖，嫂子不生氣嗎？」在妳解最後一顆鈕扣時，他冷冷的說:「我離婚了。」妳愣了一下，他離婚了?

妳回過神，左手撫上他的胸膛，墊起腳，在他耳邊吹了一口氣，說:「那樣正好，光明正大的嫖，我保證，我絕對比嫂子讓你更舒服。」

其實妳是第一次，可為了任務，不得已裝出很有經驗的樣子，妳心裡很不安，卻裝的很淡定的樣子，妳只希望不要被陸離看出破綻才好。而陸離也是第一次，妳不知道，雖然他娶了吳文萱，但那時候吳文萱就已經懷有身孕了，孩子不是陸離的，所以陸離也同樣緊張。

陸離攬著妳的腰，在妳耳邊輕浮的說:「好啊，那就讓我看看妳有多厲害。」他吻上妳的唇，小心翼翼的試探著，而妳也小心翼翼的回吻著，兩個同樣沒經驗的人，只因為一個吻，彼此身上的溫度，以及手上的撫摸就有感覺了。

妳感受到陸離漸漸挺立的下身，妳學著那些風月女子，左手去解開陸離的皮帶，手往下探，陸離強忍著慾望不出聲，他手覆上妳的手，拉著妳，在妳耳邊說:「我來教妳。」他引導著妳的手在他的分身上下擼動，頭靠在妳的肩上輕喘著，妳紅著臉咬著下唇，有些承受不住他的撩撥，身下開始流水。

妳癱軟的靠在他身上，手上隨著他的動作越來越快，妳覺得時間突然變得很漫長，心裡暗自罵著警局同仁的行動怎麼那麼慢。

妳聽見陸離悶哼一聲，手裡感到濕稠，妳從沒想過向來清冷的人有天居然會與妳做出這種事，妳看見陸離臉上染上的情慾，他低下頭與妳接吻。  
陸離心裡同樣在謾罵著局裡同仁的速度，他總不能為了任務真的把妳上了吧。

此刻，妳和陸離的電話同時響起，就像是你們倆的救命稻草一樣，妳與陸離迅速分離接起電話。  
電話那頭的李熏然問妳在哪兒，他們人都抓完了，到了107號房抓到臥底卻沒看見妳。

而陸離那邊，池震也同樣問他怎麼沒有在701號房。  
妳和陸離心裡同時一驚，心裡罵著報錯房號的人，同時對電話那頭說:「沒事，你們可以收隊了。」

然後陸離驚訝的轉頭看著妳，陸離問:「妳也是警察?」  
妳尷尬的笑著，大學時陸離是妳學校的學長，大家都知道妳一直都很喜歡他，你們曾差一點就在一起了，後來因為某些原因而錯過了彼此。後來聽聞他畢業後去了警校，於是妳畢業之後也去讀了警校，就是希望有天能夠再見到他，或者有機會能與他共事。

妳尷尬的起身說:「那個...手下的人搞錯房號了....我...我先走了...」經過陸離身邊時陸離起身拉著妳的手，妳愣在原地，他緩緩的從妳身後抱著妳，妳心臟砰砰跳，說:「學...學長?」他緩緩的開口問:「為什麼當警察?」  
妳緊張的解釋說:「反...反正...反正不是為你。」此話一出妳都想咬掉自己的舌頭。

他將妳轉過身，與他面對面直視著妳的雙眼，妳知道他是在辨別妳有沒有說謊，可是妳還是忍不住的害羞了起來，妳低下頭不打自招的說:「我...我承認...我...是抱著也許某天能與你共事的心態才當警察的....」妳抬起頭看著他，說:「但是，我很認真的在工作，沒有絲毫怠慢，你看我現在都當到隊長了，我...我...我...」妳又害羞的低下頭，在陸離面前，妳總是這樣 ，妳抗拒不了他盯著妳看的眼神，他每次看妳的眼神總讓妳有種妳是他的的錯覺，但，實際上，妳不是他的。

正當妳還在想些有的沒的時，陸離已經吻上妳的唇，妳感覺到他的舌頭笨拙的探入妳的口中，濕熱而柔軟，妳也纏上他的舌，笨拙的與他親吻著。

還沒消逝的慾望瞬間被挑起，他放在妳腰間的手緩緩的往上移，拉開妳身後的拉鍊，身上的平口洋裝隨之落地，他帶著妳往身旁的床上倒，妳邊吻著他邊笨拙的脫去陸離剛剛沒來得及穿好的上衣。

妳感嘆著身上的人的好身材，而陸離溫柔的親吻著你，小心翼翼的呵護著，怕一不小心就在妳白皙的肌膚上留下瘀青。

妳香軟赤裸的身體對陸離來說已經是最大的誘惑，他此刻下身漲得發疼，脫下褲子就對準穴口準備進攻，妳感受到他的舉動，便緊張的抓著他的雙臂。

陸離感覺到妳的不安，他輕輕的吻著妳，妳對他說:「陸...離...其實...其實...我是第一次...」  
陸離溫柔的說:「別怕，我也是第一次，我會輕點的。」  
妳聽見陸離是第一次時，感到有些驚訝，不過陸離的第一個女人是妳，妳突然覺得疼不疼似乎都沒關係了。

陸離小心的將分身緩緩的進入妳的體內，一點一點的推送著，疼，但是沒有妳想像的那麼痛，妳開始慢慢的放鬆，將一切主導權交給陸離。

雖然陸離是第一次，但他是個天才，學習力很好，看妳的表情就知道他大概要用什麼力道什麼速度才能讓妳舒服。

他用著妳能接受的速度抽插著，探索妳身下的秘密花園，速度不慢也不快，既不折騰妳也不弄痛妳，盡力的要讓妳舒服。

陸離不像有些人有惡趣味，喜歡看著身下的人哭著求饒，妳是陸離的女人，他愛妳，他覺得就該把妳捧在手心裡好好的疼愛著。

他溫柔的進入妳的體內，再溫柔的離開，暴躁又高冷的人此刻將一生的溫柔都獻給了妳，他強忍著慾望，慢慢的摩擦，當妳穴口緊縮想要留住他時，再稍微用力的為妳緩解身下的癢意。

這是一場平淡的性事，可卻讓妳特別的舒服，特別的沉溺於其中，唯一的缺點就是妳覺得陸離的精力實在太好了，妳都高潮了好幾次陸離才緩緩的射在妳的體內。

妳害羞的拉起被子蓋住自己，陸離問:「怎麼突然害羞起來?」妳咬著下唇不回答，妳從來都沒有想過有天能看見陸離這種禁慾系男神動情。  
妳迅速的在他臉上親了一口後又躲進被子中。

*寫肉無能中......


End file.
